Lost Soul
by Celestial Blood
Summary: A mysterious man appears upon Kaiba manor, telling Seto that that he can revive the dead as long as Seto is willing to give up one person he cares for. Seto, doubtful, agrees. Mokuba is now gone, and Seto is regretful. Now Seto is on a search to get Moku


**Title: Lost Soul**

**Summary: A mysterious man appears upon Kaiba manor, telling Seto that that he can revive the dead as long as Seto is willing to give up one person he cares for. Seto, doubtful, agrees. Mokuba is now gone, and Seto is regretful. Now Seto is on a search to get Mokuba back.**

**Well here I am, woo!!! O.o (XD I am so stupid)  
Well, like usual I have nothing to say so, enjoy~ ^(O______O)^**

۞**ΦΦ**۞

Mokuba was in his room, he was drawing a house…in flames….

Then there was Seto, a hard working, short-tempered, but caring (about Mokuba). He was doing some paper work; he's been doing that a lot lately. He really wishes he could just have _one _break. He hadn't had a real break in years.

Seto sighed and stretched his arms, he clicked on this red button and Isono came.

"Yes Sir?" Isono asked politely. Seto was too tired to glare at Isono, "Go get me a cup of coffee. NOW." Isono nodded and left.

As Isono left, Seto was thinking about his past, about his mom and dad. He wished they were alive, Seto was feeling an ache in his heart, '_I'm still happy, Mokuba's here with me and he's all I need…but…but it would have been nice for our parents to be alive…but if they were alive, would Mokuba be here?' _

Seto shook his head and laughed a bit, he thinking about the past again. He was the one who told Mokuba to forget the past and here he was, reminiscing about his dead parents.

Seto sighed again but a bit more woefully, "I would give anything for my parents to be alive…" he said, barely audible.

Seto clenched his hands then went back to work, trying to forget his little muse.

**DING DONG!!!!**

A while after the doorbell rang; Isono came into Seto's office. "Um Sir, a man came to see you…" Isono usually would have asked Seto if he would like to see the person but this time Isono seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Seto-kun…" said the man, he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Seto glared at the man, "What do you want?" The man smirked, "I've come to grant your wish Seto-kun!" Seto looked at the man with pure stupidity, "I don't know how to reply to that. I have no wish and even if I did, you can't grant it. I don't believe in genies." Seto said, harshly.

The man frowned, "Ah, well Seto-kun, you don't believe in many things but you'll have to believe in me, because I can bring back the dead and didn't you say yourself that you would do anything to bring your parents back from the dead?" Seto was appalled, "H-how? Were you spying on me?!"

The man chuckled, "No, of course not…well, kind of but that's not what we're talking about! I can bring them back but it'll cost."

Seto laughed mockingly, "I'm not a fool now get out." The man frowned then sighed, he made a gesture with his hands and a small circular, oval-like sphere formed. Inside the sphere was Seto, the present Seto laughing and smiling with his Mom and Dad.

Seto was genuinely surprised. The man clasped his hands together and the sphere disappeared, "That's what it's going to be like, Seto-kun, if you allow me to grant you that wish." Seto was thinking, now, he believes this guy can bring his parents back, "Fine…" The man grinned, "Okay, but be warned Seto-kun, when I grant this wish, someone you care deeply for will be gone from your life."

Seto tensed, "Wait, Mokuba would be gone…?" The man smirked.

If he lets the man grant his wish, Mokuba won't be with him anymore, if Seto just says 'no', he'll be Seto _Kaiba_, forever…

Seto gritted his teeth and tightened his fists, he felt horrible about this, "…I agree to your conditions…"

The man smirked and snapped his fingers.

"AHHHHHHH!! Niisama!!!! Help me!!" yelled Mokuba from his room. Seto's pupils shrunk and ran as fast as he could to Mokuba's room.

"Mokuba!!" Seto yelled. Mokuba getting sucked into a portal, he was crying and he reached out for Seto. Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm and was trying to pull him from the portal but then the man from before said, "Save him now and you wish won't be granted."

Seto was taken back, Mokuba was too scared that he didn't hear or even notice the man. Seto stopped pulling, he didn't look at Mokuba when he let go of then his arm. Mokuba was shocked, his pupils adjusted as he sunk in the portal. Seto looked at Mokuba one more time and his heart literally shattered, the pain, the betrayal, the sadness on Mokuba's face was permanently locked in Seto mind.

Seto was angry and depressed, he turned to the man and yelled, "Well!? Where are my parents!?!?"

The man's sneer deepened, "Oops, sorry, I forgot to mention, since you touched Mokuba, you're end of the deal is not allowed. So, my master keeps Mokuba and you live your life like you did before but without the only person you care about." The man snapped his fingers again and disappeared.

Seto fell to his knees, "…Mokuba…I'm so sorry…" tears began to well up, and the Great Seto Kaiba began to sob…"MOKUBA!!!"

۞**ΦΦ**۞

**Aww, poor Seto…wait, what am I saying DX  
I can't believe Seto did that to Mokuba, hmph, I wonder what's going to happen to Mokuba O.o**

**Well anyway, review!!! OWO… that face looks kind of scary doesn't it?  
Review please!!! **◕ ‿‿ ◕


End file.
